bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Arjun Bijlani
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actor & Presenter. |knownfor = |spouse = Neha Swami (m. 2013) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 14 |Year = 2020 |NominationsReceived = 1 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 1) |NominationsToSave = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = 7 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @Thearjunbijlani |InstagramUserName = arjunbijlani }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 14. He appeared in well known shows including Left Right Left, Miley Jab Hum Tum, Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani, Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi, Naagin, Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil and Ishq Mein Marjawan. Biography Bijlani was born on 31 October 1982 in a Sindhi Hindu family in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India. He did his schooling from Bombay Scottish School, Mahim and his college from H.R. College of Commerce and Economics. At the age of nineteen, he lost his father Sudarshan Bijlani. He married his longtime girlfriend, Neha Swami on 20 May 2013. On 20 January 2015, they became parents to a baby boy whom they named Ayaan Bijlani. Career Bijlani started his television career in 2004 with Balaji Telefilms' youth-based television series Kartika opposite Jennifer Winget. He played the lead role of Ankush, Kartika's love interest. In 2005, Bijlani appeared yet again in a youth television series Remix. He portrayed the role of Vikram, a supporting character. Bijlani had his first noticeable work with the action based television drama Left Right Left. In this show he played the role of Cadet Aalekh Sharma. In 2008, he took a break from Left Right Left and signed Deepti Bhatnagar's period drama Mohe Rang De where he played the role of Sanjay, a rich fun-loving guy. In 2008, he featured in the romantic youth show Miley Jab Hum Tum alongside Rati Pandey, Sanaya Irani and Mohit Sehgal. He played Mayank Sharma, a nerd who falls for a fun-loving girl. This was his first show as a leading actor which received high TRP's. The show ended on 19 November 2010. His next television venture was NDTV Imagine's show Pardes Mein Mila Koi Apna alongside Bhavna Khatri. He played the role of Chandrakant Bhosale in the show. In 2012, Bijlani hosted UTV Bindass's reality talk show Dell Inspiron Road Diaries. In 2012, he also acted in Magic Lantern's telefilm in Teri Meri Love Stories on Star Plus opposite Neha Janpandit where he played the role of Raghu, an uncultured guy. In the same year he did a short film, named Full Phukre. In 2013, Bijlani worked in two short films; I Guess and Caught In The Web. In the film I Guess he played the role of Manav waiting for his friend's operation in a hospital lobby, who starts a weird conversation with Aadi, a stranger about life and death. In his next short film, Caught In The Web he played the role of Karan, a casanova always cheating on the net. He next appeared in the television series Kaali – Ek Punar Avatar opposite Aneri Vajani. He played the role of Dev, a police inspector. His next appearance in 2013 was in the series Chintu Ban Gaya Gentleman. His final appearance of 2013 was in the comedy based cookery drama Jo Biwi Se Kare Pyaar on SAB TV, where he played the role of Aditya Khanna opposite Shweta Gulati. In 2014, he also played in Box Cricket League. He participated in Dance Ki Takkar 2 and acted in Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani. In 2014, Bijlani featured in an episode of UTV Bindass's Yeh Hai Aashiqui named "This or That?" alongside Perneet Chauhan and Rucha Gujarathi. In March 2015, he entered in Balaji Telefilms' romantic television drama series Meri Aashiqui Tumse Hi alongside Radhika Madan and Shakti Arora. He played the role of Shikhar Mehra, a casanova lawyer, yet a positive guy who falls for Ishani. However, he quit the show in August 2015 for Naagin. In September 2015, he signed for another thriller show of Balaji Telefilms, Naagin opposite Mouni Roy. In the show, he portrayed a suave and ambitious tycoon, Ritik Singh, who believes that love and religion are distractions, as they make you weak, but his beliefs are challenged when he comes face-to-face with Shivanya. The show received high TRPs and it ended on 5 June 2016. In 2016, he made his Bollywood debut with Baba Motion Pictures' Direct Ishq, co-starring with Rajneesh Duggal and Nidhi Subbaiah. He played the role of Kabir Bajpai, a good boy from a rich family but the film failed at box office. Since July 2016, Bijlani was participating in the dance show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa but later got eliminated along with Surveen Chawla. In August 2016, he entered the Colors TV's show Kavach...Kaali Shaktiyon Se starring Mona Singh and Vivek Dahiya wherein he played a genie. He also did an appearance in Naagin 2 for seven episodes. In November 2016, he played Raghav Mehra in Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil, opposite Drashti Dhami. The show ended on 30 June 2017 due to low TRP's. In September 2017, Bijlani signed Beyond Dreams Entertainment show Ishq Mein Marjawan which aired on Colors TV as Deep Raj Singh. The show received good TRP's and ended in June 2019. In 2018, he anchored the dance reality show Dance Deewane. In 2019, Bijlani hosted Colors TV's cooking reality show, Kitchen Champion and also did appearance in Naagin 3 for four episodes. In 2019, he anchored Dance Deewane 2 aired on Colors TV. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 14) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1982 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 14 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Presenters Category:Evicted Contestants